


Broken Heater

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is really cold, Cold Weather, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, I tried...please don't laugh, M/M, Sexy Times, Slight teeney weeny smut, broken heater, magnus helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: With the storm hitting outside Alec is stuck with broken heater. He is really cold and Magnus has an idea how to warm up his boyfriend.





	Broken Heater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Wanted to write on this idea for long time. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The sun was barely emerging from it's shield of wispi clouds, faintly dusting the peaceful snow canopied scenery below. The strong and chilled breeze made it difficult to see anything from one feet. It was clear sign of a storm and it looked bad. All the people of New York were safely tucked in their homes.

A cold shiver ran through Alec's body as he tried to fix the broken heater. Though wearing gloves the young shadowhunter couldn't feel his fingers anymore due to the cold. He tightened the scarf around his neck, eyes falling on the window which was now covered in snow. 

Alec sighed thinking about the love of his life. It was his day off and he wanted to spend every second with his boyfriend but Magnus got an emergency call from his friend Catarina asking for his assistance in healing. The warlock promised Alec he did be back soon as possible. 

That was four hours ago

Now with the sudden change in weather Alec was left alone in cold with the broken heater. If Magnus was here he would have fixed the damn machine by clicking his fingers. He gave up after tapping few times on the top of the heater. The shadowhunter rubbed his hands to get some heat in them and walked towards the kitchen. Maybe he could drink some coffee to warm up his cold body

"By the Angel!" Alec saw the kitchen was empty with no milk, no tea, no coffee and no sugar. He didn't even find anything to eat. Ofcourse thought Alec. Your boyfriend is High Warlock of Brooklyn. He can click his fingers and build a whole restaurant if he wants. Why would he waste time in cooking

Alec shivered again and ran his hands over his arms wrapping them tightly around himself "This is ridiculous!" He glared at the closed window that was somehow secretly sending cold winds inside. With the unheated room Alec's breath was like vapour and he could feel the floorbaords coldness under his booted feet "Magnus where are you?" he asked into the empty apartment. Okay now he was little mad at the warlock

Alec's eyes fell on the bundled fur in the corner of the room. Chairman meow was sleeping in his makeshift bed, happily burried inside the cover.

Hmm

Sleep became the only logical think to do since there was no food, no coffee and no heater "We are going to have serious talk about decorating your kitchen with food and fixing the damn heater" Alec took off his shoes and coat and made a quick run towards their bedroom. Soon he was bundled up under the blankets. The sheets felt like ice as he tried to wait for them to absorb his heat. He covered his head with the blanket and started to doze off

Alec didn't know how much time had pass but suddenly he felt a pair of warm arms circle his waist. He tensed at first but next second relaxed his muscles knowing whom the hands belong to "Hello handsome" Magnus squeezed a little. He had just portled himself from Sahara desert where the temperature was over fifty degrees so he literally welcomed the cool atmosphere in his apartment with a long sigh. Searching for Alec, the warlock found him in their bedroom under pile of blankets. Even so he could see Alec was shaking and mumbling something. He wondered why didn't the boy turn on the heater. Magnus removed his coat and slowly laid beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him

Alec shifted so he could face the older man. He was angry at his boyfriend for leaving him in this cold "Let go! I am cold" he glared at Magnus and struggled to get free 

"I am sorry Alexander for making you wait" 

"Did you know your heater is broken? It's freaking freezing in here! And then I decide to make coffee...guess what? There's nothing in your kitchen! And...I am cold" Alec's teeth chattered as he spoke

Magnus had a guilty expression on his face that lasted for ten seconds and then he smirked at the young boy. Without warning he jumped right on top of Alec, pinning him with his weight and started straddling the boy

"Wh...What are you doing Magnus?" Alec felt himself blush at the sudden contact. The warlock leaned down until their lips were almost touching "Well sweetheart you don't look cold to me" 

"What?"

Magnus kissed Alec's open mouth "I can feel your breath....so hot..so warm"

"No! It's...get off!" Alec gave a light push and Magnus removed his glamour, showing his yellow cat like shinning eyes that he very well knew was Alec's weakness by now "Should I get off now?" he fluttered his eyelids innocently

"Uh...I...Magnus.." Alec wasn't feeling cold anymore. Nope! Not at all. With Magnus hot body pressed up against him the boy felt he was in fire. He gulped down the lump, staring at those beautiful eyes and luscious lips. The young shadowhunter blushed again when he saw Magnus raised his eyebrow in question and chukled lightly "You look so cute when you blush" he slowly took Alec's hands and pinned them near his head 

Alec bit his lip and really tried to glare at his boyfriend but failed miserably "I did not blush...it's the...the...ah...hypothermia kicking in" 

"Really Alexander?" Magnus smiled and rubbed his hips gaining a mufled moan from below. Alec nodded "It's still...freezing" 

"What if I do this?" Magnus kissed Alec's deflect rune right below his left ear, teeth nipping at the soft skin. He felt the boy shiver under his touch and smirked "You like it?"

Alec stuttered below his boyfriend "I...no...it's still too co...cold" Magnus hummed letting go of Alec's hands "What if I do this?" he moved his lips and kissed Alec's jaw all the while adding more pressure downstairs

"Mag...Magnus" Alec gasped and let out a needy moan when Magnus placed his hands underneath his black top and dig his fingernails on his waist and then scratched lightly. He gripped the sheets tightly "You could have...just fixed the heater you know"

Magnus scoffed "and miss seeing your blush and flustered face? No ways darling. Are you still cold?" he asked huskily and continued kissing Alec's neck leaving hickeys. Within minutes Alec was mess, panting heavily with want and lust. But he couldn't give up so easily. He was suppose to be mad at the older man "I am...still shivering"

"You are so stubborn" Magnus moved his hand up towards Alec's nipple taking it between his fingers and pinching a bit "What if I do this?" Alec closed his eyes and threw his head back "Co...Cold"

"Your body is literally on fire Alexander" Magnus cooed in Alec's ears brushing the tip with his tongue and clicked his fingers "Let me cool you down" Alec said nothing as two set of clothes were now lying on the floor. He couldn't say anything more. All he could do was feel...

Alec felt Magnus's hands on him...

Alec felt Magnus's lips on him....

Alec felt Magnus's kisses on him...

Alec felt Magnus's body on him....

Alec felt Magnus in him....

Their love making continued for four hours straight. Magnus was in deep sleep when Alec smiled and ran his hands on Magnus's bare back "I love you"

Broken heater was the best thing ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
